UnExpected Love
by Crazysaiyan
Summary: This is a Trunks and Pan together Fanfic. Trunks is vexed of his mechanical life in Capsule corp while Pan is a Enthusiastic college student. What will happen when they start liking each other. I love this pairing so much and I wanted them purely to be together. I do not own Dragondallz. I am just using the characters and this happens after the DragonballZ
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz or the characters in it. I am using the same charaters in my fanfic. This is my first fanfiction story. Please forgive me if you find any issues in my storyline. I did my best for writing this story.

In this fanfic, Pan's age is 23 and Trunks is 31. My fanfic starts just after the DragonballZ.

 **Chapter 1 : Pan and Trunks in different worlds**

Gohan looked up the book he was reading on the Astrophysics when he heard Pan's voice outside the window. He could not believe that his little princess has grown this much. As his mind went back to the day 23 years before when Pan was born, he could see the bright smile lit up on all the faces as they saw the new born princess, Pan. All his family and friends have gathered to celebrate the day.. Chichi, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Gotan, Trunks, Tien, Yaancha, Piccolo.

Goten was excited to see his niece smiling at him alongside Trunks. Videl and himself were too proud on that day for which there are no words to describe. Piccolo, his mentor and friend wished the child to have all the traits that her father possesses which includes the Pure brave heart and the great fighting skills. Vegeta gave a smirk with his hands crossed as he watched the kid smiling innocently across everyone. Chichi was so happy to see her grandkid so as Goku.

"Dad, I am back home", Gohan turned as his mind came back to the current.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?", asked Gohan smiling at his daughter.

Pan had been good at grades all these years being the daughter of the Astrophysicist Professor, Gohan. Pan always wanted to fight being a quarter saiyan which she was not aware of. Gohan does not want her to know about her saiyan inheritance and so he moved to US with his family. He wanted Pan to lead a normal life which he never had as a child. His childhood was filled with enemies attacking the Earth and fighting to save the Earth in which he loses his father too many times (Ya. He is brought from death via the dragonballs)

Pan is now 23 years old doing her college majoring in Management. She wore a red T-shirt and a blue jean which she liked the most to wear. She had black eyes and silky hairs which reached till her waist. Pan always wanted to be carefree and to be independent. She is a total Tomboy in the college with a Black Belt in Karate. She is admired by most guys in the college but they could not bring it up due to her hardness. She is so soft as a feather but she is not willing to let it out which she considered as her weakness. She had maintained her stubbornness and this left her with no Boyfriend in all these years.

"I loved the day through. I had learnt about administration with the case studies on different companies around the world. It was amazing to hear those success stories. I just love it and would like to become a great entrepreneur in the future." Pan replied

"That's great Pan. There were very great companies which is no more in existence due to lack of proper management. Success of the company does not depend only on how they work but on the way they work" Gohan added.

"Meanwhile Dad, My paper on Biomedical science got selected for presentation in the world medical conference. Myself being a non-medical student, I am not confident on presenting before a bunch of people who know only on the medical science."

"No worries Pan. You will do it well. The last conference you did on the Electronics fusioned with Computerised system went so well with the demonstration of it. My little panny will always be the best in all. "

"Oh well. Stop your talks on the college and all the technical stuff. Pan, go get freshen up and come for dinner." Videl interrupted.

Videl is a Economic professor in the same university in which Gohan works. They were both made for each other with their Studies, culture and importantly Pure Love they had on each other. They loved their little princess and could not say No for whatever Pan asked for.

Pan took a warm shower which showed off all her tension from the day. She was so busy all day working on the projects and the seminars which she did as pastime in [addition to hera]added to her Management and Administration classes. (Sorry Guys… She lovvvvvvves reading and learning.) Her only friends were the books either it is technical or non-technical stuff like Novels, Magazines and so on.

Pan, Gohan and Videl sat on the dining table as they were talking and laughing about something. This is the only time they all could be together as they eat. They never had time to be together and so they would never skip their dinner atleast for the sake of this cute little discussion.

Pan and Gohan stuffed their food in their stomach as fast as possible and finished a lot due to the saiyan yearning for food which they could not control. Pan had always wondered how she can eat too much when compared to others. She is convinced that she is working so hard that her body requires more food and makes her hungry. They all went for sleep then.

~~~~~~Somewhere at the other end of the world~~~~~~~

Vegeta is sparring with his son and is on the gaining end. He was so frustrated on seeing his son giving up the fight as he was always proud of his son being strong. "Brat, Where in the world is your mind?". He had thrown of the couple of ki blasts which his son tried to block but failed and got dropped to the ground. Vegeta went to the control panel and changed the gravity from 300 times of Earth gravity to Normal gravity and exited out of the Gravity room.

The lavender haired man with blue eyes staring at his father moved out of the gravity room towards his room. He was wearing a dark green shirt and on the complete fighting attire. Their regular routine is to have a sparring in the Gravity room after he returns back from work.

"Trunks and Vegeta, Freshen up and be here for the dinner" Bulma Yelled.

The two most powerful fighters in the universe could not resist the word food and Bulma's yelling.

Trunks is now the Vice President of the Capsule Corp Inc., which is owned by his mother. Bulma is always busy with her new inventions which pops out of her creativity. Trunks had to completely take over the administration of the Capsule corp., as Bulma is always busy and also she wanted her son to take over the company after her.

Trunks is not interested in the company affairs when he took over the company. He used to fly out of the window to do sparring with his best friend, Goten. Goten and Bulla were seeing each other they have already mated which made them married couples as per the saiyan terms. Bulma wanted a great grand wedding for the two of them for which she already started preparing for. They were best buddies who hanged on together all the time in their teenage. Time has passed by and they were all grown up and become busy on their own works which made them together only during the family gatherings.

Trunks was brilliant and clever being the son of Bulma Briefs. He was able to manage one of the largest companies in the world with ease due to his inherent ability he acquired from his mom. He will not give up on anything and is stubborn on doing the right thing he wanted to do. He was lonely even though he is the Richest, Smartest and the most eligible bachelor in the world.

Trunks and Vegeta came to the dining table as they sat on and never speaking craved the food that is waiting for them in the table. They ate a lot of sandwiches and completed the desert and sat comfortably. The girl sitting on the other end of the table was wearing a red colored short skirt and a hip visible top which would make anyone drool at her. Bulla watched as her father and brother were busily eating.

Bulma had her face worried because of trunks and his current behavior though she could not ask it openly to her son. Vegeta understanding his wife's thoughts started, "Brat, What's cooking in your mind. Just spit out. You have lost your interest in the fighting and have become too weak these days."

"No father. It's nothing. I am just tired." Replied trunks trying to move out of the kitchen.

Two soft hands touched his shoulders, "Honey, tell me your problem. I am your mom and you are important to me more than my work or Capsule Corp itself. If work makes you feel this way, you can take a temporary vacation for a while and get back to yourself."

"Mom, I am fine" With that Trunks moved out of the room leaving the worried looks on his father, mother and sister's face.

That's the End of the chapter guys. Hope you liked it. I would love to have reviews. I will be updating the next chapter soon as fast as possible and it better than this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz or the characters in it. I am using the same charaters in my fanfic. This is my first fanfiction story. Please forgive me if you find any issues in my storyline. I did my best for writing this story.

Chapter 2: Trunks' Worries

~~~~~~~Trunks Room~~~~~~~

Trunks lay on his bed and is staring at the top with the blank mind. Recently he has no interest in whatever he does. Trunks is feeling so frustrated with his life as he felt he is doing the same thing round and round every day. Trunks inherited the smartness from his mom who herself is a scientist. As a child, when his friends were not around and done with the sparring with his father, he used to hang around with his mom in her lab. Trunks was a very brilliant and cheerful person in his teenage during which he never had worries and always had company. As days passed, all his friends went busy on their life and got settled pretty much in their own way.

Trunks dated a few girls during his college days but would end up breaking with them as they did not fit his mentality. Due to this, he never had a girlfriend in his whole life except for the girls he dated. He always felt that the girl he dates is not the one who could be his soulmate. The girls were totally after his money and were not lovable and also a saiyan would always prefer a strong mate for him which they don't fit in.

'Why am I struck like this doing the same hell of a business everyday. My life has started boring and it seems that the days where we fought with the enemies to save the Earth were interesting', Trunks thought in his mind.

'Oh my God. I have to prepare for my speech for the charity function to raise funds held by the city counsel', Trunks yelled in his mind.

He started thinking of what he can speak in the hall the day after and taken notes of the same. He traversed through his pending works which he brought home to complete and started reviewing it. There were more of a research initiatives which Bulma already taken care of during her research in the Capsule Corp. Trunks is left with only checking and accept/reject the proposals. As he completed the works, he lay his body looking towards the windows through which the moonlight was entering the room and lit the brightness. (Guys.. This is not a full moon. No transformation).

Trunks flew out of the window and was flying as fast as he could. He did not come to a conclusion where he wants to go and went Super saiyan flying towards the high mountain peak and sat looking around the mountains and the grasses. He used to come to this place when he feels too lonely. Lately Trunks visits this place very often.

~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning-Bulma Home~~~~~~~~~

Trunks left without having his breakfast to attend the charity function for which he is already running late. He left saying Good bye to his mom before she could ask him to join for breakfast. Considering Trunks skipping the meals (Think of SAIYAN Eating Habits which were big and extraordinary), Bulma and Bulla were even worried and they felt that they wanted to do something.

Bulla called Goten and asked him to meet her at Capsule Corp before he moves on to his work. Goten is the administrative head of the HR and company affairs for Mergers and acquisition. Goten reached Capsule Corp wondering why Bulla called him this early in the morning. The last time he went to her home with the family and close friends was to discuss for their wedding planned by Bulma. Goten brought some flowers to his sweetheart on the way and reached Capsule Corp and knocked the door.

Bulla was always happy when Goten is around her but this time due to the current circumstances, she looked so sad which Goten understood on his first look. He saw Bulma sitting on the couch and Vegeta standing in the corner with his hands crossed and Bulla reaching him out on seeing him.

Goten broke the silence, "What happened? Is something wrong which you need to discuss with me. Honey, Is everything alright here?"

Bulla replied, "Things were not okay here for the past few days. It is all about Trunks and his weird behavior and the sadness which sits on his face all these days. Trunks is not telling anything to us though we feel that something is terribly wrong with him. You were his best friend and Trunks would express his heart only to you. We can fix it only when we know what is bothering him. This is exactly why we called you."

"Trunks is not concentrating in his works in the office and he is always distracted from his work. Also he is not interested in sparring with his father either.", Bulma added.

"Is it about a girl?" Bulla exclaimed.

Goten could only answer "I will speak to him and then let you know what is the problem. Trust me, Trunks is very strong so do not worry about anything."

Goten blamed himself after coming out of the Capsule Corp. He is the best friend of Trunks and were always together during happiest and sad moments in their life. How could he not notice the worry that had captured Trunks. He could not figure out what is it either and so he decided to reach office and then ask him directly. He started his car and reached office.

~~~~~~~~Capsule Corp~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten directly went to Trunks Cabin where there were a bunch of people waiting outside to reach out to him. Goten was not stopped by the security as he is well aware that Goten does not need any prior appointment to meet trunks. Goten sat in the Trunks room and started staring at the room which is so clean and tidy. Trunks had always maintained his room in a well-mannered and disciplined way.

"Hey Buddy! Long time. No see. We are working in the same place but could not visit each other. What brought you here pal" Trunks asked as he entered the room with a bright smile.

"Sorry Trunks. I was busy with the recent Acquisitions we had and could not reach you man. You could have come to me in any case. So we are even" Goten replied.

"Ok ok., Are we gonna speak about company affairs now?" Trunks asked with a sad puppy face.

Goten replied pointing Trunks' face, "This is exactly why I came to visit you"

Goten continued "Bulla, Bulma and your father are worried about you. What happened to you man. Is there something bothering you? Spit it out. Are you hiding something to me? Are you dating a girl who is giving a hard time to you now?"

"Hey! Hey! Enough of the questions. Nothing is bothering me and I do not have a girlfriend either. I was just sick of this job that I wanted t runaway for few days. But I cannot as I am nomore a kid and many employees' future rests on this company and we administer it." Trunks replied with a small smile in his lips.

"May be you need a vacation pal"

"No I am fine. I can't be all alone in my vacation as that will be even worser than this"

With this the conversation of the two friends came to an end and they proceeded with their works.

That is the end of this chapter Guys. I assure that the next chapter would be better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trunks in Capsule Corp.,

Goku's Home

Goku always wanted to see his granddaughter as much as Chichi wants. Gohan had strictly said that no one could visit them until Pan reaches her age to understand about her past. Goku will fly grabbing Chichi in his arms whenever they feel like seeing Pan. They will watch her from far away and return back to their home without even speaking a word to her. Goku could understand his son's feeling as he went back to the days when Gohan had to fight the Earth's threat even when he was a kid even when Goku is not around. Chichi misses her son so badly that she wanted to bring back Gohan from US, but Goku stopped her.

Chichi and Goku had decided to visit Gohan's place so they can invite them for Goten's wedding which will be held in a few months. Goku wanted to check with Gohan before they move to US for visiting them. Goten also wanted to see his little niece who would have grown up now as girl but he is always busy with Capsule Corp's Merger with the West Industries which would be scheduled in a week. Gohan will be away for a few days for his seminars and so he asked Goku to come visit a month later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trunks' Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks sat in his room thinking about the discussion he had with Goten. Though he told Goten that he is fine, he is totally upset with his life and he could not figure out what is wrong with him. Bulma sat in her cabin almost the same way as Trunks did. She could not concentrate on her works and did not touch the proposals given by the scientists. When Bulma reaches her lab she will forget everything as the inventions alone stays in her heart but not this time.

Trunks' secretary entered and informed him that the proposal to merge Capsule Corp and the West Industries is approved and they have invited Trunks for the formal discussions and the legal works to be done for the completion of the merger. The Secretary left the room after placing the documents in the Trunks' table.

Trunks took a look over the documents and was felt fulfilling with the details. He had to inform Goten so he could process the merger as soon as possible.

Trunks was in his thought if it would be a better idea to acquire this company rather than merging it with the Capsule Corp. Merging will give the international explosion for the Capsule Corp., But Acquisition will include the extension of the company in the international border. He wanted to discuss this with Bulma if there is a possibility for this to happen who could really provide him the perfect answer.

Bulma being the owner of Capsule Corp who had administered single handedly with little help from her father until Trunks took over the position. But then he knew very well that the procedures are complex and this need more analysis before working on it.

Trunks went to his mother's cabin where he found Bulma in her deep thoughts. Trunks' presence made her happy as she felt that Trunks had reached over to speak about what is bothering him these days. But Trunks started speaking about the Merger of the Capsule Corp with West Industries which disappointed her. He proposed his views of the Acquisitions rather than the Merger as it would benefit them.

Bulma stated, "The Acquisition would benefit us more but doing a Merger would help us understand how the West Industries work as in itself. Our Acquisition would change the way their company works which would start working the way we work. But when a Merger is done both our companies would know how the other work which would be learning that would be more than the Money we gain through Merger."

Trunks was stunned at his Mother's explanation as his views were only made based on the current profit but, Bulma thought about the future of the Company in views of the fame that it would gain by collaborating with the other company which is at the other end of the planet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bulma's Residence~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks went home earlier than usual as per the request from Bulma and she also reached home at the same time as him. Trunks started speaking about the company affairs even after reaching the home which irritated Bulma so much that she started yelling at him.

Bulma stated, "Trunks, don't you have anything other than Capsule Corp. official affairs to speak? I am totally frustrated with the way you are now. My son was once the strongest and smartest boy in the whole world. But THAT son is nowhere to be found today. Where is my Trunks who is enthusiastic and made others' happier everytime he did speak?"

"Mom, Why are you becoming so much annoying these days. It is suffocating that I could not breathe in this world where I always had to be in office with the piles of papers to look over every day. Why can't you people leave me alone?"

With that said Trunks left to his room and was wide open all throughout the night thinking about what he had to do the next day which would have the same schedule as today.

~~~~~~~~~Next day at Capsule Corp.,~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten visited Bulma's cabin to talk about the Merger that is gonna happen few weeks from now. Bulma was just nodding her head but did not listen to whatever Goten was explaining to her. Goten immediately understood something was wrong with his soon-to-be mother-in-law. He stopped speaking suddenly and was just looking at the sad face that Bulma had hold that time.

Bulma stated, "Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

"Just because you weren't listening even to a single word I spoke till now. Are you worried about Trunks and his behavior? Why don't we give him his space to think over himself. Just be patient I knew about my friend very well. He is strong inside." Goten added.

With Tears in her eyes "He had lots of time in the past during which I hoped he would be fine. But he had become worser than before and is not normal in way we could see him.". She was literally crying with her hands covering her face.

Goten was not sure what to speak at the moment and was speechless on seeing Bula at this state. He could not believe his eyes as he had never seen Bulma this way before. She was always cool before even when the enemies were attacking the World. Her inventions would help the team most of the time for the regeneration of them to regain their strength.

"Normally I used to visit the Company before performing the Merger or the Acquisition with Capsule Corp., Why don't we let Trunks go this time. This might give him more space and might change his life too if that what is intended for him."

"That was a wonderful idea to let him out of the Capsule Corp., for the few days so he could freshen up his mind and body. But how can we convince him to go. He is already complaining at me that I am pushing over things at him and he is a grown up man."

"That is not a problem at all. Don't worry about that Bulma."

"Not a Problem at all. What do you mean by that? He is so stubborn these days that he is not listening to Vegeta even. Do you think you could convince him to do it?"

"Trunks' friend will not be able to do that. But his Brother-in-law could do it very easily. He loves his sister so much that there are no words to describe that. By the way, How is my marriage preparations going on in human terms?"

"Why did you divert on our current topic and what is this sudden question? She is my only daughter and this means that it is awesome without question", Bulma answered with the confusion in her look.

"So don't you think that I need to prepare myself for the wedding as much as Bulla does. I need to do some purchasing for my grand marriage as my mother-in-law stated now", he smirked.

Bulma is even confused at his expressions. "Don't you get it. We could ask Trunks to go the West Industries as I would be busy with my marriage preparations and that I need to be here. With the word that includes Bulla, how can he say no to this proposal?"

"Wow! That is a wonderful idea. You are the best for my daughter and I am proud of you."

"Oh Oh. Don't mention it. I will be always there for my Best friend forever."

With this they went their work with Goten stating that he will continue the discussion later.

That is the end of this chapter guys. I will try to post earlier as possible. I was busy with my work as my project went to testing phase and there is so much pressure for me. I guess Me and Trunks sail on the same boat with respect to the work


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz or the characters in it. I am using the same charaters in my fanfic. This is my first fanfiction story. Please forgive me if you find any issues in my storyline. I did my best for writing this story.

I took vey long time to post this chapter. I am so busy that I could not even sleep well. My work is hectic and had to do in weekends also. I hardly get time for myself.

Chapter 4: Trunks' Decision

~~~~~~~~~~Capsule Corp Office~~~~~~~~~~

Goten went to Trunks' room with a sad face making Trunks feel that something is wrong with him. Goten looked devasted and was silently sitting for a while hoping that Trunks would speak up first as Goten is the only best friend he could have in years together and also he is gonna be his brother-in-law shortly. Trunks' heart was filled with worries for his friend despite his frustration on life and his work.

"Goten, What is wrong with you? Is something bothering you or you are not well?", Trunks asked as he remembered that Saiyans would not get sick that easily.

"Trunks, You knew about the Marriage preparations of Bulla with Me. Bulma wants it to be very grand and she is on for all the best that could be possibly done. Bulla and Bulma were busy on the Purchasing these days which gives hard time for Bulma as she had to work and also prepare for wedding.",Goten stopped hoping to see the expressions on Trunks' face.

"My mom and Bulla shopping for the wedding and the wedding preparations are going too well. So what is the problem here. Did you fight with Bulla lately? Did you try to hurt her", asked Trunks with the bit of harshness in his tone thinking about his sister getting hurted.

"We did not fight with each other. In fact, It is been days that myself and Bulla met together except for meeting you in Capsule Corp. Bulla is feeling lonely and that she wants the quality time to spend with me. She is asking me if I could join her in her purchasing." Goten replied without any expression in his face.

Trunks chuckled and said, "What do you mean she is lonely. She is always in malls purchasing lots for her filling the huge closet of hers. She is always busy on her part. So this one makes you feel sad uh. You are missing my sister and after all she is already your mate in saiyan terms."

Goten blushed on his comments on missing Bulla and himself being her mate. Goten always loved Bulla so much for quite a long time and the same with Bulla too. But it took time for them to realize that they were more than friends and then proposed themselves. Vegeta even agreed for their marriage and both of them were happy.

Goten controlling himself and coming out of his thoughts spoke up, "Trunks, I am sorry but your sister is no more a child who would be only considering the shopping and malls. She has grown so much that we are going to start a family in few months. And Yes, I am missing Bulla so dearly that it feels like piercing my heart."

Goten was completely true on whatever he spoke with Trunks. Except for the fact that his confession is to make Trunks' have a small vacation or have his own space.

After a short thought, "Goten, I still consider Bulla as our little princess at home. You are her mate and I do not see a problem for you to see her or have a date with her. Am I missing something?"

"Oh, that is ok. I can understand your feelings. I could have a date with her and that is exactly Bulla wants from me at this hectic time. You know that she is quite dramatic and childish that She wanted her matching rings to be selected by me and even the dresses."

"Hey. Come on man. If you don't comply to my sister' words I am going to kill you if my father spares you." Trunks smirked.

After a pause Goten said "Ya. I could do that. But I do not even have time to meet with her and how come I could take her for a date. And also I need to go to US in few days for the Merger of the West Industries with us. I don't know how I can be away from Bulla for those many days."

Goten continued, "I do not consider anything in front of her. But our responsibility if went wrong could affect many number of employees and also their families. I don't know what to do in this case as both are important to me right now."

Trunks always wanted Bulla to be happy and cannot bare the Bulla to be hurted at any cost. He replied, "Is the Merger bothering you? If that is your point of concern, then leave about that to me. I will take care of that myself. And I will fly to US on your behalf. So be happy."

"Am I being selfish and making your life sad. I don't know but I could not hide my feelings when I am in front you even if it is regards to your sister."

With this, the friends' conversation ended and Goten left the room satisfied that his plan worked out so well. Goten immediately informed Bulla and Bulma so nothing goes wrong in his plan. They both agreed ad stuck on that scenario.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Bulma's Residence~~~~~~~~~

Trunks reached home after completing his work. As planned by Bulma and Bulla, they acted as if they were so busy that they had no time. Bulma was speaking about her not able to work on her new inventions as she had to do so much preparations for the marriage. She also mentioned that it could be better if someone could help on this regard. Bulla was complaining about Goten not coming around her with work as his reasons. Though She knew that telling her feelings in front of her Brother might embarrass her, She had to do it in order to make Trunks' better. Also whatever she spoke about Goten were true from her heart.

Trunks was thinking about his mother and sister conversation downstairs as he reached his room. He knew that his father do hates this shopping and the wide preparations and would not be help for Bulma and Bulla. Someone has to help them so that it would lessen the burden for his beloved sister. He cannot ignore his sister suffering without reaching her mate. He decided that he was the one who should go to US to fix up the Merger with West Industries. The frustration of his mind is no more important than his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in US~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan had completed her preparations for the Bio Medical Conference. She wanted to refresh herself just to reduce her pressure. So she switched on the television and is randomly changing the channels as she did not like any channels. Everything is filled with Romantic movies which she does not watch normally. Then she started watching a Action Movie and was trying the moves that were done by the Actors. But she felt they were so dramatic and had no real Action.

Pan thought that she could read a book and took some books from her collections which almost filled a room. She had a wide collection of books which were highly technical to use for her research. 'Let me take this Romantic Novel and see what exactly it would be like' Pan thought. She did not like it in the beginning and as time passed she could not resist but read. After all she is in her teens to get interested with it. This is the first romantic Novel she had ever read. She had taken this book just because she liked the Title.

The Main leads in the Novel were waiting for the best person be their soulmate. And one wonderful day came when they were destined to meet each other in a unlikely situation. They had to overcome all the problems including the unacceptance from their families. The love between them had never faded till the end. The Love they had bared all the obstacles and had given them the fruit of happiness along the way. The Novel ended with the couple and their two children. This was a wonderful happy ending Love.

Pan lay down in her bed wondering when she will meet her soulmate and in what situation. She had not dated anyone before in her school or college days. She was never attracted to someone in her past. Also she had confined her world within the books and the research and did not come out of this world. Now she understood why her mother always insisted to go out and face the world rather than sitting in the room. She used to stop her mother saying that she is aware of the world and that she is facing it every day.

Pan convinced herself that there is someone born in this world who is destined to be her love and the soulmate with whom she would share the rest of her life. This is one of the exception day when Pan had thought something ahead of her seminars, conferences and the researches she held with her. Pan kept the book back from where she took it earlier and slept a few minutes later. Pan will always keep her room tidy and she loves to clean her room all by herself.

Gohan and Videl were in the deep conversation in the living room. They were speaking about Pan and the future ahead of her.

Videl said, "Pan never had a single boyfriend in her life till today. I am worried if she is totally ignoring the fact that she has a life ahead more than her academics. And you are further making her desperate on her present state." With her motherly worries.

"She is young and she has lot of time ahead to think about her life. She is a wise kid and knew the right decision to take at the right time." Defended Gohan his daughter.

"She is old enough to think about her future and I am worried that she would become a complete Nerd forgetting her future. I do not say that she should not concentrate on her Academics. But she should settle down at some part of time."

"Leave your worries. She will be fine."

"Hope so."

With this I end this chapter hoping this is good enough. I am naïve for writing and so could not pick the right words. If there are issues till now, Please provide your inputs. I will surely rectify in my future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Dragonballz or the characters in it. I am just using the same characters in my fanfic. This is my first fanfiction story. Please forgive me if you find any issues in my storyline. I did my best for writing this story.

 **Chapter 5 : Departure and the First Meet**

~~~~~~~~~~~Trunks on his official visit~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks took up all the documents needed for the Merger to be done in US. He was about to get in the flight for US from Japan. Bulma knew that she would miss her son dearly though he will be back very soon. She hoped that this journey would be a turning point in his life which would be true in later point of time.

Trunks got up ready and entered the flight wondering about how his company affairs would go on once he reaches the location. Though he is not interested in these things, he made sure that this should be a success as it might impact the employees and also shares of the Capsule Corp.

The girls in the flight were looking at him and were trying to flirt with him. Even the Air hostress looked at him as the Capsule Corp vice-president. Trunks wanted someone to look at him with love and affection from their heart and not for the money he holds in his bank account. He closed his eyes and tried to move in closer to the sleep while a guy sitting next to him started asking about being the VP of the company and his personal affairs. For Trunks, it looked like a press conference and was answering with the smiling face just not to disappoint him.

Once the flight landed its destination, Trunks felt great and thought that he can sleep well now without being disturbed. A couple of people were standing to receive him with bouquets with them. Many of them were doing their responsibility and the rest to get the attention of Trunks.

~~~~~~~~~Pan at her house~~~~~~~~

Pan waited in her living room for her parents to come down the stairs. They were getting ready for their conference for which they have to be away from Pan. Gohan and Videl always made sure either of them would always be around Pan whenever they had to go for any seminars. This seminar has to be given by Gohan and Videl themselves and Pan insisted that she will be fine. Though Pan had grown up, they could not leave her alone.

Finally, they decided to go to the Conference and were completely ready with their papers and research concerning the Seminar that is to be held in that university. Pan do not want them to stay just because of her and she should not be a burden to anyone at any part of time. She was waiting to leave her parents in the Airport.

Gohan, Videl and Pan were in the car with Gohan riding the car. Again as usual, the father and daughter were speaking about technical matters which irritated Videl.

"Don't you people stop this discussion? When we are together, we have more to speak on. Leave your college once you cross the campus. No more talks outside the college campus"

"Yes Mom sure. But this time if we discuss it could be nice for you to use in the seminar too. Dad and me were making sure of the details he is gonna speak about."

"If your discussion here is going to help me or father, I do not mind need it. You have your life ahead and do not speak about it at all." Motherly Videl spoke.

"Mom, Don't start again. I am so young to think about my future. Let me be independent for some years and then settle down. Marriage is a commitment which when touched would stop us there."

"We are married happily for all these years. After our marriage only, we become serious and had become the well-known professors and researchers in this planet. I don't see the marriage as a obstacle at any point of my life."

"Videl Please. Let her be. Who knows there would be a miracle which would happen in her life when we are back." Gohan assured looking at his anger-filled loving Lady.

~~~~~~~~~~Airport- First Meet~~~~~~~~~~

They reached the Airport well before the departure of their flight. Pan waved her hand as they moved out of the room to reach their Plane leaving their heart in the Airport. This is the first time her Parents had left her alone which she actually insisted.

Pan started walking towards the parking lot to get her car. She wore a blue jeans with a completely covered sweater due to the temperature which prevailed during that time.

Pan crossed past Trunks and during which he saw her face and followed the path she is moving towards. He never had this felling before when he saw a girl. Pan was playing with her bag while walking towards the door. All of a sudden she stopped and looked back as she felt someone following her.

Their faces met with each other. The Shining Blue color of his eyes were glued up with the dark black eyes of hers. They were looking at each other desperately and lost time. Pan was the first to recover from this starring contest. She started moving out of the place with high speed to avoid any further action from each of them.

Pan dropped her bag in hurry and Trunks helped her to get the bag. There was a pamphlet that dropped out of her bag which Trunks saw after she left. Trunks was about to give it back to her, but could not find her anywhere around. Trunks took the pamphlet and kept it in his pocket thinking about her all the way from Airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~Trunks and Pan ~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks was taken to the five star hotel in which he was supposed to stay until this deal is completed. The HR department have arranged for the lodging for their Vice president of Capsule Corp., This was the first time Trunks had come for the Merger/Acquisitions, the HR department work that was always taken care of by Goten. The people around was trying to steal the attention from Trunks as this is the best occasion when Trunks is away from the company campus.

Trunks was not concentrating on the preparations made for him for his stay in United States for the deal. All that was in his mind right now is only Pan's face and he could not get back his thoughts. Trunks was not sure why he is feeling this way for a random girl he saw in the Airport. He slapped himself in his mind, 'Am I calling her as Random person? It so feels like I know her very well for quite a long time. She did not try to flirt with me like other girls did. She was so normal and simple for which any guy would like her'

Pan reached home from Airport with her mind wandering around what all happened today. She remembered the Lavender Haired, Blue eyed Man from the Airport. She is not aware who that person is and also not sure if she could meet him later. Pan could not resist but let the thoughts get in her mind. 'I am not of girl who would go behind a man and also never had a proper date. This feeling is so new to me. Am I attracted to him? He is cute, Handsome, attractive and any girl could fall for him. But I am not that kind of person.'

Both Pan and Trunks could not sleep that night. Both were in the same thought with each other in it. They could not forget this one day of their meet which is so sudden and could never be regret of. Trunks was wondering where she could be when he remembered the pamphlet which he had taken from Pan as she missed in hurry. The pamphlet was about the conference on Bio-Medical science conference which will be held in the university 2 days later. Both left for sleep where dreamt of them together which was surprising for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day Morning~~~~~~~~~~~.

Trunks' got up early in the morning and looked the city through the window which was so awesome and bright with the lights around which looked as if the stars have fallen. Trunks' brushed away the thoughts about Pan as he got convinced that he could never see that girl in this big city. Trunks' took shower and gotten up ready for his office. Trunks' made a thorough check of the documents involving the Capsule Corp., and the West Industries Merger as he wanted this to be perfect. Then he moved to the West Industries along with his Secretaries.

Pan woke up in the morning and came down to make the breakfast as her mom also went to the conference along with her father. She does not like to cook but she should not depend on someone for the food too and so she had learned to cook a few items. She took the vegetables and the bread and toasted it for the sandwich. She then took the milk from the refrigerator and poured into the glass and added the two spoons of sugar. She then ate her breakfast and went to get ready so she could go to the library. This is always her ultimate location whenever she gets bored and does not know what to do. [She is a Book Worm Guys].

The Merger of the Capsule Corp., and the West Industries for the US location were under the process. The US branch of Capsule Corp., is not larger compared to the base location in Japan. This Merger is only for the US region and so it did not take much time for Trunks' to revisit the documentation.

The discussion went on for long which included the Terms and the Conditions. Both the parties could not come to a conclusion as they had so many contradicting thoughts. It was more like West Industries were only trying to take the overall advantage in this process by letting them use the Capsule Corp., patented products. Trunks could not bear it anymore but maintained his patience all the way until the end of the discussion. They decided to meet after 3 days and discuss further on the process.

~~~~~~~~~~~Trunks in the Office~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks sat up in the cabin of Capsule Corp., US branch. This wide room had the separate table with the computers and the sofa opposite to it. There is also an attached bedroom which can be used for taking rest. Normally this room is used by Goten during his official visits to US. There is no one needed to tell this fact because the bedroom had a lot of pics of him and Bulla together.

Trunks is so tired for all those company affairs actually tired in his mind and heart. On seeing the pics of his sister with Goten, he could realize how much Goten would have loved her that he wanted that many pictures to forget his loneliness. Trunks wanted to sleep in the office itself but someone knocked the door at the same time. Since it is already too late, the officials had come to ask him if wanted to move to the Hotel.

Trunks moved out of the room and got in to the car towards the Hotel. Trunks looked outside through the windows which seemed like he is arrested for some reason and his feathers were broken. He saw the girl walking in the platform whose face he can never forget though he had seen her only once. He wanted to jump out of the car and speak to her. But he had to maintain the traits that would not affect his company.

He could not reach out to speak with the girl though she was very close to him. Trunks' heart got hurt that he could not tell in words. He wondered if this is fate that he saw her again unexpectedly when he thought he would never be able to see her. If fate revolves this way, then there might be a possibility that he would be able to see her in the future too. With that thought, he felt so happy which he never had for so long.

Meanwhile with Pan, She went to the library and glanced through the books which were highly technical. She had read through a lot of books that she lost track of time and she had even forgotten to have her lunch. She looked up when the librarian sat in front of her and called her. She wondered why he called her out of a blue but could not figure out what it could be. Librarian said that he had to close the library and for which she had to leave the place. Pan could not help but laugh on seeing the reaction on the librarian face. She moved out of the library saying sorry and Thanks at the same time to the librarian.

Pan left the Library and was wondering about the man she met earlier whose memories she could not get through with. She felt strange that it almost looked like they were connected by some means. Pan decided to eat something before she reaches home so she can sustain herself since she did not have her lunch. She wanted a walk in the morning and so she did not use her car to go to Library. She walked in the platform with her mind so blank [Guys… Only Food is there in her mind right now]

Trunks saw her walking on the footpath and at the same time Pan felt a known energy or person who passed her. She is not aware of the saiyan traits that they could sense energy or the other only Saiyans can do. Pan looked back and forth and decided that it is just her feeling and its not true in reality.

Pan went to a nearby restaurant and had her dinner which made her feel complete. She do not want to cook because she is so tired from all her reading the whole day. She started walking back to her home after the dinner.

That's all for now guys. Please review and me your inputs. Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz review.. This is my first fanfic


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Dragon ball z or the characters in it. I am just using the same characters in my fanfic. This is my first fanfiction story. Please forgive me if you find any issues in my storyline. I did my best for writing this story.

 **Chapter 6:**

~~~~~~~~~~Trunks at the Hotel~~~~~~~~

Trunks woke up the next morning and started wondering where the girl he met would be and what she would be doing. He took shower and gotten freshen up and had breakfast with a cold coffee which felt so nice at that time.

Trunks need not want to go to the Capsule Corp., US branch headquarters. Since the Merger discussions will be kept hold for next three days, he felt that this could be best of a relaxing time for him. His Secretary came to him and asked if he wants to visit somewhere that he could arrange for that and add that to the schedule. Trunks was irritated with the word 'Schedule' as he always works on schedule and no casual work unexpected. Trunks said he will stay in the room that no one should disturb him.

With that said, Trunks sat on the sofa while the Secretary was about to leave. Trunks then asked his secretary to have his car ready if he wants to go out privately. Also he mentioned that if he wants to travel, it had to be kept secret so that he might not have to give public appearances. The Secretary is more like his friend as he had been working for too long that he had seen Trunks from the time he took over the company. Understanding the Trunks frustration, secretary nodded his head and left.

Trunks knew that he cannot be alone even when he goes out for private reasons. He did not want to go out with a bunch of people surrounding him for which he could just stay in his room which would be lot better.

Trunks started reading the magazine kept in the table and then he remembered the girl from the Airport. Trunks started searching for her energy which is too low to be detected since she had not practiced in the past to increase the power. He finally found her energy in a faraway restaurant of the city and felt too happy. He took off his Tuxedo and wore a casual wear which he had capsulated and brought. Now Trunks looked like a young college student with the casuals on and no more looked like a VP of an MNC company.

~~~~~~~~~~~Pan at the Restaurant.~~~~~~~~

Pan read through the whole night on all the previous papers on the BioMedics and was completely worn out. She woke up late and gotten freshen up in the cold weather. The weather was too nice that she wanted to take a morning walk. She started walking on the footpath thinking about the conference that will be held next day.

Pan noticed the shops on the way and felt so fresh on seeing the children play around the roads. She forgot everything and wanted to enjoy the moment. She had prepared completely for the conference and so felt relieved about that thought.

Pan was tired walking around for long time and entered into a restaurant and started looking around. She found the vacant seats at the corner of the room and sat in one of the tables.

At the same time, Trunks flew across the city from his window searching for the Pan's energy. He flew down in a secluded area so nobody could notice him. Then he started walking in the roads and no one could recognize him as he had come in so much casuals. People were busy on their schedules and also not many people knew him in US which made him roam around comfortably. He felt like the bird which was released from the cage. Forgetting all those issues and company affair, he started enjoying the moment.

Trunks entered the same restaurant and searched for Pan and sat in the place where she could be clearly visible to him. Pan ordered the Burgers and the cool drinks along with it. Trunks ordered something randomly from the menu as his main intention is not about eating. Trunks wondered what made him fly across to see this girl who is nowhere related to him yet. He felt enthusiastic as if he met his mate which confused him.

Pan had her food and was looking at the menu card so that she could order something else. A couple of guys entered the hall and sat straight opposite to Pan's table. Pan did not notice much about these bunch of people. The gang went to Pan's table and started teasing her with the foul language. Pan was struggling in the hands of one of the guys who was about to carry her out. She made herself out of the grip and punched the guy in the gut. The people were stunned to see Pan fighting the entire gang single handedly.

Pan tried hard to fight with her best but she was getting weaker that she could not withstand them anymore. Trunks got furious on seeing her struggling but she never cried for help which surprised him. Trunks started attacking the guys (No fire balls or light strokes) controlling his powers as much as he can at that moment it was uncontrollable. Pan was hit by a guy on her head and fell unconscious on the ground.

Trunks enquired who this girl is so that he could take her to her home. No one was aware of the Pan's whereabouts as she is quite new to this place. He then called the Ambulance and took her to the hospital nearby. Pan woke after an hour in the hospital ward room. Trunks was sitting next to her when she opened her eyes. Pan felt secured on seeing Trunks around her but could not figure out why he is with her.

Pan started remembering all that had happened in the Restaurant and started crying out loud covering her eyes placing her face over her knees. Trunks came near her and said she is fine and nothing happened to her. Pan stammered and said, "Did the guys… me."

"You saved yourself well enough Miss. The guys did not do anything to you and you don't have to be scared on that." Trunks consoled her.

Pan hugged Trunks and said thanks to him. This little hug gave them shivering to them and their hearts are filled with happiness due to the unknown feeling they were having between them.

~~~~~~~~~~In the Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan was given the first aid and the few tetanus injections to avoid any later infections which might incur due to the injuries she had after the struggle. The doctors advised her to be careful in the next few days as she had gotten many external injuries.

Trunks was all through with her the whole day. He helped her with whatever way he could in the hospital. Pan asked him to leave mentioning she could handle herself on these injuries. But Trunks insisted that he would stay with her till she is discharged from the hospital.

The hospital discharged Pan with the medicines needed for her strength. Trunks felt the sadness filling his heart since he had to leave Pan and go to his boring room.

Pan wanted some fresh air before she reaches her home. She started walking out of the hospital and Trunks followed her from behind. Pan was not comfortable with a guy following her around.

Trunks implied that he will accompany her for which Pan refused stating that she needs her personal space and he is a total stranger. She said "Just because you saved does not mean that I could trust you. Thanks for saving me from those guys. Please let me be alone."

The words came from her mouth but her heart wanted to ask him to stay for a while that would avoid her loneliness. But she is so stubborn that she should not fall for a guy which might be a future issue for her career.

"Ok then. All the best for your conference tomorrow. I will take my leave now. See you sometime later if possible." Trunks replied and started walking.

Pan got angry that he almost were stalking her after the incident and now he knew about the conference. Pan becoming angrier said, "You Jerk. You were following me and also gathered some information on me. What is it you were planning on me?"

Trunks was surprised. "I did not gather any information about you. When we first met in the Airport, you left behind the Pamphlet in which the Bio Medical Conference Details were mentioned."

"Oh. I am sorry about that. After today's incident, I am quite bothered actually. "

"No Problem mam. It happens with that experience all of a sudden. No one can help it. Just have a great sleep and be fresh in the conference. Victory is yours."

"Thanks."

Pan and Trunks went back after the above discussion. Trunks felt so happy that he could stay with her this long and the same goes for Pan. They totally forgot about the incident and the fight they had. What is in their mind is only them being together.

This would be the first day Pan did not touch any book. She started dreaming about Trunks and her together. Pan had never felt the way it did now as started wondering if she is totally falling for a guy. Trunks on the other hand was looking at the flowers kept in the room and remembered Pan's face in it.

They dreamed the whole night having a sound sleep without any worries which made them so fresh than ever in the morning when they woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed it! Please provide your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Dragon ball z or the characters in it. I am just using the same characters in my fanfic. This is my first fanfiction story. Please forgive me if you find any issues in my storyline. I did my best for writing this story.

 **Chapter 7**

Pan unwillingly woke up from her dreams in the morning and gotten freshen up for the conference. She had to get herself prepared for the conference because the earlier whole day was spent in hospital and she had no time gathering her research works. She was in a hurry running down the stairs with her backpack. She had a glass full of milk taken from the refrigerator since she was already late and had no time to have complete breakfast.

Trunks was awaken by the sunlight entering from the windows. He started thinking what he had to do that day which he does all the time after waking up from bed. There is no specific schedule or meeting for him today and this made him feel awesome. Trunks then got freshen himself and took his laptop so he could surf the internet that could kill his time.

The secretary entered his room and saw Trunks sitting in the sofa with his Laptop. "Sorry sir. But we were worried yesterday due to your sudden absence in the room till late evening. Are you feeling good now or you need something that could feel you better. "

Trunks stared at his secretary, "I have told you many times. Please do not call me sir. I have grown up in front of you and you had been with me like my family. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure sir. I would try my best for that. You seem to be very fresh today compared to the past. Did something happen which made you this happy."

"No more 'sir' please. I won't respond if you call me that. Call me with my name that would make me happy." Secretary smiled at him.

Trunks stated, "I don't know what happened to me but I am feeling so happy that all my worries had flown away from me. I feel like I want to be out of here."

"You want me to do any necessary arrangements for the departure. Please let me know when you are ready to go. I will take my leave now and if you need something then please call me."

"I want to go out today personally and so can you let me out without anyone else knowledge. I want to meet my friend around and this will take some time for me to be back."

"Sure Trunks. But be careful as you go." Trunks gave a assuring look to him.

Trunks left the hotel with his casuals when nobody noticed him slipping out. He does not want to go out through the windows unless important as it might let the others get to know of them flying which could scare them. He moved a bit far and took one of his capsules for the car. Trunks took off to the location of the conference.

~~~~~~~~~~At the conference~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks entered the university where the conference is supposed to happen and at the same time Pan also parked her car on the parking lot. They ran into each other but this time she was totally into her seminar works and did not look at Trunks' face. Trunks felt disappointed that she did not even smile or look at him and thought maybe she forgot him.

Trunks sat in the conference hall waiting for Pan's turn for the seminar. He did not feel bored at all as he had seen so many such events in the past which can be either the Capsule Corp scientific inventions or the ones he is called for the chief guest of the event.

Pan stood in the stage with the presentation slides on and looked around once. Her parents or either of them will always be around in her conference before but this time both are out of station. She saw Trunks sitting in the hall looking at her happily which brought a smile in her face and she started her seminar. Once done with that, she felt relieved and moved out of the hall. Trunks came to her and congratulated her stating the research is good.

"I did not expect you to be here today. I thought that you forgot me after you left the hospital."

"How are you feeling today Pan? You could have taken some more rest as you seem to be stressed today." Trunks asked sadly.

Immediately Trunks added, "Oh ya. I did not do any research on your name or other details. I heard your name during the conference. I saw the pamphlet in the morning and thought this would kill my time and that is worth it."

Pan initially did not understand his words and had a confused look in her face. Then she remembered the last conversation they had the day before. Then she started laughing and Trunks joined her. "I am better than yesterday and also I totally forgot those because of the event today which is big for me. I am giving my first presentation on BioMedical which is not my core as I am doing my Management studies now." Pan replied happily.

"That is cool. But if you are interested in BioMedical, you could have taken that career which would have made you feel even better." Trunks stated with a smile.

"Yes it is nice to get whatever we wish to. I wanted to do Management and I am doing my degree on the same. The other researches and studies are just my pastime to kill my time. I got interested in this part and thought maybe I could also do this. And I am done now." Pan smiled.

Wow, this girl is doing multiple things and still she is happy. I am here frustrated to do same things and she is so enthusiastic from the time I saw her. Trunks thought in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~Heart out of Conference~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan wanted to stay and see who won this seminar as she had tried her hard best with the complete research. But something dragged her out with Trunks. But Trunks also felt the same to see her results as Pan did. Then both of them went inside.

The result announcements have started and all are in immense tension. Pan never cared about the results on these occasions, all that matters to her is about the correctness of her research and the appreciation she gets nevertheless she gets the top rank or not.

Trunks was keenly watching the stage and the announcer who is to give the results. Pan was completely looking at Trunks and the tense he holds in his face though he did not participate in the events. Trunks turned at Pan and she turned her face to the other side with a smile in her face.

The chief guest called out her name and she was given the first place for her research and is highly appreciated by him. She felt happy because the fruits of hard work were in her hands even though the research is not on her domain.

She walked back towards the direction where Trunks stood who is smiling at her. "Congratulations Pan. "

"Thanks Trunks."

They started walking out after all the events are done. They do not want to part away from each other. Trunks asked, "Pan…." "Yes Trunks"

"Are you free today? Can we go for a coffee together? May be you could consider it as a treat to your victory." Trunks stammered as he asked her.

"Sure Trunks."

She felt that there is some attachments between them that holds them together in the past few days. Though it was all a coincidence she considered it as a fate for her life.

~~~~~~~~~ Pan and Trunks~~~~~~~~~

Pan started walking towards the parking lot and asked him to take out his car so they can go together. Trunks already got his car capsulated with him when he reached here and also he does not want to leave her so he said he came by walk.

Pan took her car and they got in together and were quiet for some time as they could not bring up any topic. "Pan. You said that you were doing Management earlier right."

"Yes. I am doing my major in Management. My college will be ending this year. But before I need to do some case studies on different companies to analyze their success or failure report. Also I need to be an intern in a company to learn the management being followed in that company. This would be my project thesis as per my syllabus."

"That is great. So you have done the analysis of the various companies and how they manage. So which company you are going to do intern now."

"I have not yet decided about my internship."

They reached the restaurant and sat facing each other. They ordered a few items from the menu and started their conversations again.

"So Pan, What are your plans for your future?"

"I wanted to have my very own company which I could manage with all my efforts."

"That is cool. All the best for the same."

"Trunks, What about you? From the time we met, I am the one to be answered. What are doing now?"

"Hmmm.. Me right now, Eating with you."

"Ah Ah. So funny. I asked you about your career and the future plans."

"I am at Capsule Corporations working for the Mergers with the West Industries." Trunks stated.

Before he completed his statement, "Oh. So you are working in Capsule Corporations. I have heard a lot about your company. You do sell the products in capsules right. Can you show me one such capsule if you have right now?"

"I do have my car capsulated. I will show you once we are out of this restaurant."

"Can you do me a favour? Can you let me know the contacts in your company for reaching out for doing my internship there if that is possible?"

Trunks thought, 'I can make you the owner of the Capsule Corps if you wish to be with me throughout my life. Can I propose her or may be tell her that he likes her or should say he is the owner.' Trunks thought were wandering and is not stable enough to think.

"Trunks?" "Yes Pan. Sure anything for you"

'What? He said anything for me. Does he like me or just playing around now.'

They started eating and then came out of the restaurant once done.

Trunks gave a card and said he will help her in those and she might be interviewed. Pan got the card and left with a smile.

-That is it Guys-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Dragon ball z or the characters in it. I am just using the same characters in my fanfic.

Sorry Guys. I took a very long time updating this chapter. I got married and was busy aligning myself with my career and the life. Did the finish up for this chapter today. Please provide your reviews for this chapter.

~~~~~~~Pan at Capsule Corp., ~~~~~~

Pan and Trunks went back to their respective places after all that had happened that day. Pan was very happy that she will get her internship in such a big company. Trunks thought that he could see her every day in some or other way in his US office. He felt a strong attraction towards Pan that he wanted her to be around him always. Also, her presence makes him so enthusiastic than ever in the past few years. Pan on the other hand started preparing for the interview for her in the Capsule Corp.,

Trunks at the hotel~~~~

Trunks' secretary came to his room to ask if he needs anything before sleep. Trunks remembered that he had given his secretary's name card to Pan. Trunks said, "Hmmm., I need a favour from you tomorrow in the office. One of my friend needs a internship in our company and so I gave your card as the contact for the same."

Secretary was surprised at his statement and said, "Trunks, You are the Vice President of this company and you can do anything you wish in this company. But why would you ask me to do this:" smiling.

Trunks blushed and said, "ok., She does not know that I am the owner or VP of the Capsule corp., Also I do not want her to know about it. She is so friendly with me right now. If she gets to know that I am the owner of the Capsule corp., then she might not behave the same way as she does until now."

"So Congratulations! I suppose that girl had captured your heart in just a few days." He smiled.

"No. It is not like that. May be I am not sure." Spoke Trunks thinking about Pan.

"ok sir. I will provide her the internship when she contacts me. Is that fine?"

"Thanks. But please don't call me sir." Trunks smiled.

Next Day Morning~~~

Pan got up in the morning and had her breakfast. She glanced some of the materials to be prepared for her interview. Then she started her car and moved towards the Capsule Corp., office. Trunks got up early in the morning and started to his office. The people around were surprised that they did not expect his presence that day. He was expected to come to office the next day as that is the day decided for the Merger of the West Industries with the Capsule Corp.

Pan was stunned to see the Capsule Corp., building which was in the shape of the dome. Though the company branch is small compared to the headquarters, Pan felt that the atmosphere too good to look at. The security had stopped her and enquired about whom she wants to meet in the office. With the card that Trunks gave her the day before, she was allowed without any further questions.

Pan waited in the lobby where she was again asked for the person she wants to meet and they had noted down the details of her. The people around were surprised with the direct Secretary of Capsule Corp., VP to be with Pan. Also Pan was surprised that she will be meeting the Secretary himself when she had expected that she will meet the department head for the internship.

Pan went to the Secretary office and went as she was called in. Trunks had told his Secretary in the morning to have formal interview with Pan though he assured her of the internship. Trunks was watching the interview in the CCTV camera from his Secretary office. Pan was answering all the questions with complete interest as she had determination to get the internship in this company.

The secretary was more impressed than of Trunks with Pan. Even if Trunks would have not asked for, he would have given her the internship which she deserves of. The Secretary then asked Pan to wait for a while and her internship papers were ready within a hour and provided to her and he said, "Welcome to Capsule Corp., All the Best Pan".

~~~~~~~~~~Pan in Capsule Corps~~~~~~

Pan was taken to the administration department and she was provided with the information on what she had to work on in the company. She had learnt the hierarchy of her department in a day and started working the same day. The people around were so happy that they could also add up the work to Pan and she is a intern. Pan was always into the Job and she never gave a thought on how big the work is.

That night Pan wondered how the guy had the connections with the Secretary of the Vice President itself. He must be known to him in some way. She thanked him in her heart and went for sleep to hang in with him in her dreams.

~~~~~~~~~Research Management~~~~~~

Pan was reviewing the administration papers the next day in the office. Trunks came to office only to have a chance to look at her in any way possible. Trunks felt boring in his office and called Pan if she is free today so they can hang out for some time. Pan informed him that she just joined and it is not good to move out on the next day from office which is not desirable. So they can meet in the evening.

Pan went through a few recommendations from the Research and the Development team where they had mentioned about the new electronics operated through a complex code remotely from the computer. Though this is too complex idea to look at, she felt that there is something wrong with the design. She informed the department head that she had done a research earlier for a similar scenario and this design would not be fruitful. But the department head did not listen to her as she is a new joinee.

~~~~~~~~~Trunks and Pan in the evening~~~~~

Trunks sat in the restaurant which Pan mentioned earlier waiting for her. He had never waited for someone in a place like that because he is the VP of such a big organisation. Pan came in with a sad face and Trunks was wondering why this girl was looking like this at this hour.

"Hey Pan. How is your intern going on? Is it useful to you? And why is your face so dull today?" Trunks asked Pan as she sat in the couch opposite to him.

"My work is going too well. I was able to learn about the administration of the Organization very well. And the team I am working with is also co-operating with me very nicely."

Pan questioned him back, "And By the way, the contact you gave me is of the Secretary of the VP of the company himself. How did you get such high contacts? I got the internship so soon after having the interview."

"Pan, I am working for Capsule Corp., and people will always welcome the talented wherever it comes from. And my company also did the same. You are talented and you got through it easily. That is all I could see in this." Trunks closed the gap.

"So Are we gonna order something or just going to speak forever?" Smiled Pan.

"I am fine with both." Answered Trunks holding the menu card looking for what they can have in the restaurant.

Both of them discussed about various things about the administration works and also shared few incidents on the go. They started speaking that they totally lost track of time on the go and it is too late. Then they parted on their ways unwillingly.

That's all for today guys!


End file.
